What I See
by Bookworm-By-Day
Summary: He asked her one last time if she saw what he saw, two people finally realizing they were meant to be. Teddy/Victoire


**Author's Note: **This is my entry for xXStandingInTheRainXx's Christmas Songs challenge (my song being "Do You Hear What I Hear?") and thelightningstrike's The Just Dialogue/Description challenge. It turned out a bit different and shorter than I expected, but I'm pleased with it. So, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

He watched as she slipped on her snow boots, grumbling at the dampened material. Her loose waves fell in soft tendrils down her back, the white-blonde color contrasting deeply against her dull black coat. Her pale skin glistened under the luminescent moon shining above, and he couldn't help but think of her as a beautiful snow cherub, who would be perfectly angelic if it wasn't for that angry frown.

She looked up at him, noticing a smile playing at the corners of his lips. She wondered what was so funny, why he found her annoyance so very entertaining. The truth was, he adored the Christmas season above all else, and she despised it. He went all out, decorating his home with bright lights, and she refused to even hang a reef in her tiny apartment. He dressed up in red and green, just to spread holiday cheer, and she stuck to a more neutral color palette, hell-bent on making everyone as miserable as she was. It was a wonder they were best friends.

He took her hand, pulling her to his level. He wondered why she was so sad, why she was so displeased with the snowy night. He pointed to the brightest star in the sky, telling her a story of how his great-aunt was named after it. He asked if she saw what he saw, a brilliant star lighting up their winter wonderland. She did not see it, because to her the world couldn't possibly be any type of wonderland, not when her cheeks were cold as ice and her eyes were tearing in the wind.

He led her down the porch, making sure to keep her shivering body close. He picked up a pile of snow and rolled it expertly in his large hands. He gave it to her, forced her to take it, because she scowled as soon as the chilled ball touched her mitten-covered hand. She studied it, deciding what she wanted to do with it. He told her that she was supposed to throw it. So, she tossed it at his head, smirking at the white slush running down his cheeks. He asked if she saw what he saw, a couple enjoying themselves in the newly fallen snow. She shook her head, because they weren't a couple, and she could never enjoy something so juvenile.

He was stubborn, horribly stubborn. He laid on the ground, dragging her down with him. She yelled and cursed, vowing that he would be sorry. He just laughed and asked her to calm down, or she would wake up the whole neighborhood. She quieted, and he began to move his arms and legs in a sporadic motion. She wondered what he was doing, how he could possibly take pleasure in looking like such an idiot. He told her to stop caring about what others thought and join in. She bit her bottom lip and hesitantly obliged, flinching as the cold seeped through her jacket. Moments later, they stood, gazing down at their snow angels. He asked if she saw what he saw, a resemblance between herself and the shape she had created. She rolled her eyes, because she was far from an angel.

He sighed, wondering what he could do to change her mind. She wrapped her arms around him, like she had done so many times before, striving to make him understand that she was a hopeless cause. He had tried his best, but she would always find the holiday season irritating. She had no good memories of winter, only the bad – hectic Weasley gatherings, hideous pink sweaters, bickering parents. He looked at her, _really _looked at her. She was beautiful, yes, but there was far more than that. What he saw was a puzzle, waiting for someone to come along and figure it out.

He gently kissed her cheek. She reddened, the heat of the peck and the blush instantly warming her from head to toe. He kissed her again, this time on her bright red lips, as new flakes began to fall from the sky. When he pulled back, he asked her one last time if she saw what he saw, two people finally realizing they were meant to be. She smiled and nodded, because she had loved him for years, and she couldn't imagine being without him. And in that dark winter night, she no longer saw two people; they were a single entity, forever Teddy and Victoire.


End file.
